


Smile

by Kiyuomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, bittersweet really, brief mention of hinata and tanaka, warning it gets sadder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuomi/pseuds/Kiyuomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, once in a while really, Asahi feels jealous of Nishinoya's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble for this fandom that I just jumped into. It's super short, but I hope you like it anyways.

Nishinoya was short. Tiny. A fragile body that was lean and small. At first glance he seemed harmless, like a child. Docile. Sweet. But Nishinoya was big in soul. When he smiled the whole room lit up. His voice commanded attention, and his stance on the court demanded respect. Nishinoya was powerful in a way that noone expected him to be. His bright personality, his never-ending charisma and dedication to the team made him large. A hulking soul of joy.  
  
Sometimes, Asahi feels jealous.  
  
Asahi is large too. But he is big in stature, not in personality. Not in spirit. At times on the court, Asahi feels himself grow larger. Stronger. Commanding the same attention that Nishinoya often commands. But when he steps off the court, he shrinks. He is timid and shy and fragile. "Glass Heart" they called it. Daichi pat his back and Sugawara gave him a sympathetic grin. Tanaka just laughed and pointed at him, crowing about his appearance and the latest rumors.  
Nishinoya just smiled.  
  
Asahi loves Nishinoya's smile.  
  
Sometimes he felt envious of Tanaka, and now of Hinata. Because when Nishinoya was around them, he had no problem smiling. Laughing. A wide grin that at once both shone and commanded attention. Asahi knew. Everytime Nishinoya smiled, he knew. He wanted to be the cause of that smile. The cause of that excellence.  
Because when Nishinoya smiled, when he laughed, it was like the whole world stopped to look in at that one moment.  
When Nishinoya smiled, the whole team lit up. There was a reason why their libero was well-known, and his skills were only part of the rumors.  
It was his happiness. His bright, sparkling charisma. The way he swore to protect the team. The libero is supposed to receive the ball. Be the best defender.  
Nishinoya was something more. Some amazing. He was their best defender, but he was more important than that.  
He was Nishinoya. And sometimes, once in a while really, Asahi feels envious.  
  
Because Nishinoya seemed so small. So... fragile. Yet all he had to do was look. Listen. Feel.  
Nishinoya was larger than anyone could expect. His lean frame hid his overwhelming spirit.  
His enthusiasm. His joy. His smile.  
  
Asahi loves his smile. He loves the way his eyes crinkle just so slightly, pinching together near his nose.  
The way he raises his head ever so slightly, and his lips curve into that wide grin that's so Nishinoya that it hurts.  
He moves with his body. His stance tenses or relaxes, but when he smiles it feels like he grows. Larger in spirit.  
Larger in mind. When he smiles, Asahi can swear that for a moment, he stops breathing in oxygen.  
He breathes in Nishinoya.  
  
And that's alright with him.  



End file.
